wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/15
Kategoria:Ben Hur Ben-Hur opuścił dom kupca z przekonaniem, że do dawnych rozczarowań przyjdzie mu doliczyć nowe; im droższa mu były matka i siostra, tym ciężej myśl o nich go przygniatała. Opanowała go wraz z poczuciem zupełnego osamotnienia na tej ziemi, które więcej niż każde inne czyni ludzi obojętnymi na wszystko, co ich otacza. Z trudnością przecisnął się wśród ludzi i skrzyń z towarami i wyszedł na wybrzeże. W tej chwili przyszły mu na myśl słowa podróżnego: lepiej być robakiem i żywić się morwami Dafny, niż gościem u stołu królewskiego. Odwrócił się i poszedł spiesznym krokiem do oberży. - Pytasz o drogę do Dafny? - rzekł stróż zdziwiony pytaniem Ben-Hura. - Więc nie byłeś tu nigdy? Zaprawdę, nazwij dzień dzisiejszy najszczęśliwszym w życiu! Nie bój się zbłądzić. Pierwsza droga na lewo w kierunku południowym wiedzie prosto na górę Sulpius, na której szczycie ujrzysz świątynię Jowisza i amfiteatr. Stamtąd idź prosto aż do trzeciej krzyżującej się drogi zwanej kolonadą Heroda, od której zwróć się na prawo i idź w tym kierunku aż do bramy Epifanesa, skąd już droga sama zawiedzie cię do Dafny. Niech cię strzegą bogowie! Zarządziwszy swym bagażem, ruszył Ben-Hur w drogę. Kolonadę Heroda znalazł łatwo, stamtąd przeszedł do spiżowej bramy, gdzie włączył się w tłum ludzi wszelkich narodów ziemi, trudniących się handlem. Było koło czwartej godziny, cały tłum zdążał do sławnego gaju Dafny. Droga była podzielona dla pieszych, jeźdźców i wozów, jedna część dla dążących do gaju, druga wracających stamtąd. Po obu stronach brzegu rozścielały się śliczne trawniki zdobne gdzieniegdzie grupami dębów i sykomorów. Przy drodze dla wracających znajdowały się piękne, winem ocienione domki, zapraszające do odpoczynku. Chodniki dla pieszych były wybrukowane czerwonymi, kamiennymi płytami, drogi zaś dla jezdnych i wozów usypano z piasku, który był mocno ubity, że nie było słychać ani turkotu, ani nawet stąpania kopyt końskich. Niemałą ozdobą tych miejsc były wodotryski; zbudowali je rozmaici królowie, którzy zwiedzali tę okolicę, nadając jej swoje imiona. Cała ta piękna aleja ciągnęła się więcej niż cztery mile w kierunku południowo-wschodnim. Głęboko pogrążony w myślach, nie zwracał Ben-Hur uwagi na otaczający go przepych, ani na tłum, z którym szedł. Ale i Rzymianie, zwiedzający tę prowincję, zachowywali się dość obojętnie; bo i cóż mogli widzieć piękniejszego, czego w doskonalszej formie nie widzieliby w Rzymie? Minął idące wolniej tłumy i doszedł do Heraklei. małej wioski w połowie drogi między miastem a gajem. Czując się trochę zmęczony, zwolnił kroku, wskutek czego zaczął się zajmować tym, co go otaczało. Zauważył, że ludzie, w tę samą stronę dążący, byli różnego wieku, płci i stanowiska, a wszyscy w świątecznych strojach. Jedni byli ubrani w szaty białe, inni w ciemne; jedni nieśli chorągwie, drudzy poruszali dymiącymi kadzielnicami; jedni szli wolno, śpiewając hymny, inni postępowali przy odgłosie muzyki fletni i bębnów. Jeśli ludzie w ten sposób co dzień odwiedzają gaj i grotę Dafny, jakże piękne musi być to miejsce! Uderzano w dłonie i słyszał radosne okrzyki, a patrząc w kierunku wyciągniętych rąk, ujrzał na wzgórzu drzwi poświęconej groty. Śpiewano głośniej, a muzyka stała się żywsza. Młodzieniec porwany ogólnym prądem, uniósł się zapałem, mimo że kształcony w Rzymie, nie był do tego skłonny. Wejście stanowiła świątynia w czysto greckim stylu, przed nim znajdował się szeroki plac wyłożony marmurowymi płytami. Tu stał Ben-Hur, a wkoło niego poruszał się niczym fala różnorodny tłum. Przed sobą ujrzał starannie utrzymaną ścieżkę, przerzynającą ogród i ginącą w lasku, nad którym modrą zasłoną unosiła się mgła. W zwykłym usposobieniu Ben-Hur nie poszedłby do gaju bez przewodnika, a przynajmniej dowiedziałby się co jest godne zobaczenia - ale w wielkim rozgoryczeniu przybył zupełnie nieprzygotowany. Bezwiednie szedł wraz z całą procesją. Był tak obojętny, że nie przyszło mu na myśl spytać się, dokąd idą; przeczuwał jednak, że ścieżka, którą szli, wiedzie do jednej ze świątyń, która była głównym, najbardziej przyciągającym punktem gaju. Przypomniały mu się słowa podróżnego: - lepiej być robakiem i karmić się morwami Dafny, niż być gościem u stołu królewskiego. - Zastanawiając się nad myślą tego zdania, doszedł do pytań domagających się odpowiedzi: czy życie w gaju jest tak bardzo słodkie? na czym polega piękność tego miejsca? może w uroku głębokiej, niezbadanej filozofii? albo może jest to coś rzeczywistego; coś, co się da pojąć zmysłami każdego człowieka? - Wszak tysiące wyrzekają się świata, aby tu zamieszkać? Czy ci znaleźli tajemnicę owego czaru? Czy wystarcza im to na wypełnienie życia?... Jeśli gaj daje im zadowolenie, czemuż nie miałbyż jemu dać spokoju duszy? Był Żydem, to prawda; ale czyżby rozkosze były dla wszystkich oprócz dzieci Abrahama? Pobudzony tymi myślami postanowił przypatrzyć się wszystkiemu i zbadać wszystko, nie zważając na otaczający go tłum. W tym przedsięwzięciu samo niebo zdawało się mu sprzyjać, było pogodne, niebieskie.Cudne promienie słońca złociły cały widnokrąg, dodając nowego czaru. Nagle od strony lasku doleciał go powiew wiatru wraz ze słodkim zapachem róż i wonnych korzeni; zatrzymał się wraz z innymi i patrzył, skąd ów powiew pochodził. - Czy tam jest ogród? - zapytał wreszcie sąsiada. - Prawdopodobnie odbywają się tam jakieś religijne obrzędy- odparł ten w rodzinnym jego języku, co zdziwiło Ben-Hura i zapytał: - Jesteś Hebrajczykiem? Człowiek odparł z uśmiechem: - Urodziłem się w miejscu oddalonym na rzut kamienia od targu jerozolimskiego. Ben-Hur pragnął nawiązać dłuższą rozmowę, ale tłum ruszył właśnie z miejsca, spychając go ze ścieżki wiodącej do lasu, a pociągnął z sobą nieznajomego. Ten miał na sobie zwykłe suknie, kij w ręku, brązowy płaszcz przy szyi przytrzymany żółtymi sznurami. Twarz jego wyraźnie żydowskiego typu, świadczyła, że miał prawo tak się ubierać i wryła się w pamięć młodzieńca. Rozstali się w miejscu, w którym ścieżka skręcała ku lasowi, umożliwiając odłączenie się od gwarnej procesji. Ben-Hur skorzystał z tej sposobności i wszedł najpierw w zarośla, które na pierwszy rzut oka zdawały się być w stanie natury, tymczasem po kilku krokach spostrzegł, że i tu przyroda nosiła ślady mistrzowskiej ręki. Krzewy obsypane były kwiatami lub dźwigały owoce; w cieniu drzew, rozścielała się łąka usiana różnobarwnymi kwiatami. Bzy i róże, lilie i tulipany, oleandry i inne drzewa, wszystko kwiecie zdobiące ogrody dolin, otaczających gród Dawidowy, napełniało powietrze słodką swą wonią czy to o brzasku porannym, czy w zmroku wieczoru. Dla uzupełnienia obrazu szczęśliwości, której tu liczne nimfy i najady (boginie mórz, rzek i źródeł) używały, szemrał wśród kwiatów przejrzysty strumień, wijąc się w tysięcznych zakrętach. Ze wszechstron, wśród gęstwiny drzew, słychać było gruchanie gołębi i synogarlic, gwizd kosów, co wśród gałęzi patrzyły i zdawały się jakby czekać jego przybycia. Słowik w liściach ukryty siedział spokojnie, chociaż gość tych czarownych miejsc zbliżył się ku niemu na długość ramienia. Nieco dalej spod nóg Ben-Hura pierzchła przepiórka, wiodąc wśród szczebiotu całe swe stadko. Usiadł w cieniu cytrynowego drzewa, kąpiącego swe szare korzenie w wodach strumienia, wśród liści w gniazdku siedziała sikorka. Ptaszyna zdawała się patrzeć mu w oczy; mimowolnie pomyślał: naprawdę, ptaszek ten tłumaczy mi, czym jest to miejsce, bo mówi: nie boję się ciebie, gdyż prawem tego uroczego ustronia jest miłość! Tak było w rzeczywistości i prawem, które tutaj rządziło, była miłość; ale, niestety! miłość bez prawa. - Boże Izraela! - zawołał głośno, powstając z rozpłomienioną twarzą - Matko! Tirzo! przeklęta niech będzie chwila, w której, mimo że was utraciłem, czułem się szczęśliwy! Wybiegł z gęstwiny i stanął nad kanałem, płynącym w sztucznie utworzonym łożysku, czasem tylko śluzami wstrzymywanym. Ścieżka przywiodła go na most, z którego ujrzał mnóstwo innych mostów, a każdy w innym zbudowany stylu. U stóp swoich widział stojące wody, jak w stawie, dalej te same wody szemrzące po kamieniach, by wkrótce utworzyć nowy zbiornik i nową kaskadę, co się powtarzało tak daleko, jak oko jego sięgnąć mogło. Wszystko to, mosty, stawy, wodospady, mówiło wyraźnie jak rzeczy martwe mówić mogą, że są tu na rozkaz pana, posłuszne woli bogów. Naprzeciw Ben-Hura widniał lasek cyprysowy, drzewa jego wznosiły się niby kolumny proste i sztywne, jak maszty okrętowe. W miarę jak się zapuszczał w cieniste zakręty gaju, coraz wyraźniej dolatywała go wesoła trąbka, a za chwilę ujrzał leżącego w trawie człowieka, w którym poznał Żyda, spotkanego na drodze do świątyń. Człowiek ten wstał, a zbliżywszy się do niego, rzekł uprzejmie: - I znowu pokój tobie! - Dziękuję ci - odrzekł Ben-Hur i spytał: - Czyli idziesz w tę samą stronę co ja? - Idę na wyścigi, a jeśli to droga twoja... - Na wyścigi! - Tak, trąbka, którą właśnie słyszałeś, wzywa współubiegających się. - Przyjacielu - rzekł Ben-Hur - wyznaję moją nieznajomość gaju, a jeśli pozwolisz mi iść z tobą, rad będę. - Szczęśliwym mnie to czyni. Słuchaj, oto turkot wozów jadących na wyścigi. Ben-Hur słuchał chwilę, a potem położył rękę na ramieniu Żyda i rzekł: Jestem synem duumwira Ariusza, a ty? - Jestem Malluch, kupiec z Antiochii. - Dobrze, zacny Malluchu, trąbka, turkot kół i sposobność zabawy zajmują mnie. Znam się na tym wszystkim, a areny rzymskie znają mnie. Spieszmy na wyścigi. Malluch zauważył po krótkim wahaniu: - Duumwir był Rzymianinem, a syn jego w ubraniu żydowskim? - Szlachetny Ariusz był mi przybranym ojcem - powiedział Ben-Hur. - A tak - rozumiem. Wyszli z lasku na pole przecięte drogą podobną do wyścigowego toru. Właściwy tor jednak był z miękkiej ubity ziemi i polany wodą. Po obu stronach ograniczały go liny przytwierdzone lekko do gładkich tyk. Dla wygody widzów i tych, których interesy łączyły się z wynikiem wyścigów, było kilka miejsc ocienionych namiotami i zaopatrzonych w amfiteatralne siedzenia. W jednym z takich usiedli i nowo przybyli, a Ben-Hur liczył wozy w miarę jak przybywały: naliczył ich dziesięć. - Życzę im szczęścia - rzekł przyjaźnie. - Nie sądziłem, aby tu na Wschodzie zaprzęgano więcej niż parę koni; tymczasem widzę, że tu macie ambicję i walczycie nawet królewską czwórką. Przypatrzmy się. Osiem czwórek przyjechało to stępem, to truchtem, wszystkie dobrze kierowane; dziewiąta zbliżała się galopem. Ben-Hur mówił w zachwycie: - Zwiedzałem stajnie cesarskie, ale klnę się na pamięć naszego ojca Abrahama, nie widziałem nic podobnego! Ostatnia czwórka mijała ich właśnie z trzaskiem, gdy nagle coś się zwikłało i ktoś krzyknął w tłumie. Ben-Hur spojrzał w stronę skąd hałas dochodził i ujrzał powstającego z miejsca starca groźnego, z wzniesionymi rękoma i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Oczy jego błyskały gniewem, a wspaniała biała broda spadająca na piersi, dodawała mu powagi. Mimo to kilku z najbliżej siedzących śmiało się. Przecież powinni uszanować siwy włos starca! Kim jest ten człowiek? - zapytał Ben-Hur. - To człowiek mający wielkie znaczenie na pustyni, w pobliżu Moabu; posiada liczne trzody wielbłądów i stada koni, mające wywodzić się od sławnych rumaków faraona; ma godność szejka, a nosi imię Ilderim - odparł Malluch. Tymczasem woźnica usiłował uspokoić czwórkę, ale na próżno, co szejka wprawiło w gniew. Niech go porwie Abaddon! - krzyczał gniewnie szejk. - Spieszcie, biegnijcie dzieci! - Słowa te zwracał do towarzyszącego mu orszaku złożonego zapewne z ludzi jego szczepu. - Słyszycie?! Przecież one tak jak i wy, dzieci pustyni! Chwytajcie je! chwytajcie! Konie pędziły na oślep. - Przeklęty Rzymianin! - wołał szejk, grożąc pięścią. - Czyż nie twierdził, że potrafi je prowadzić! - Klął się na wszystkie swe łacińskie bogi. że będą w jego ręku szybować jak orlęta, a słuchać, jak posłuszne baranki. Przeklęta matka łgarza, która go zwie synem. Co on robi! Przypatrzcie się im, niezrównanym biegunom! A on! no niech tylko spróbuje batem je skarcić! Nie mógł więcej mówić, słowa uwięzły w gardle i stały się chrapliwym rzężeniem.- Spieszcie, chwytajcie je, nie bójcie się! Jedno słowo z pieśni, którymi was matka kołysała w namiocie, wystarczy, aby je uspokoić! O szalony, czemu zawierzyłem Rzymianinowi! czemu je oddałem w ręce cudzoziemcowi! - wołał znowu starzec. Gniew zapierał mu oddech, przyjaciele starali się go uspokoić, inni zaś wstrzymali rozbiegane rumaki. Ben-Hur rozumiał i żałował szejka; czuł, że coś więcej niż duma właściciela i trwoga o wynik wyścigów szarpie jego sercem, pojmował raczej, że te uczucia płyną z przywiązania do zwierząt, a równają się najwyższej namiętności. Zresztą były to konie prześliczne, bo maści jasnokasztanowatej bez najmniejszej skazy, a tak doskonale zbudowane, że zdawały się mniejszymi, niż rzeczywiście były. Nad małymi głowami sterczały delikatne uszy; szerokie i wypukłe czoła wznosiły się nad dobrze osadzonymi oczami, a z rozwartych chrap niby błysk płomienia ukazywało się chwilami czerwono zabarwione ciało. Szyje ich gięły się wdzięcznym łukiem, a delikatna i bujna grzywa osłaniała z lekka piersi niby jedwabna zasłona. Nogi od kolan do pęciny miały płaskie jak dłoń i suche jak nogi gazeli, ale z mocno rozwiniętymi muskułami, bo inaczej nie dźwignęłyby całego pięknego tułowia; kopyta lśniły się niby błyszczący agat. Wspinając się lub rwąc naprzód, śmigały w powietrzu lub zamiatały ziemię długimi, gęstymi i lśniącymi ogonami. Szejk zwał swe rumaki nieocenionymi i zaiste mówił prawdę. Gdy się Ben-Hur uważnie przypatrzył koniom, rozumiał stosunek właściciela do nich. Wzrosły one pod jego okiem, dbał o nie jak o rodzone dzieci; ozdabiały jego sny, stając się ulubionym marzeniem. Wzrosły one w namiocie wśród jego dzieci i przy jego ognisku, a przywiódł je do miasta, aby zwyciężyły pysznych i znienawidzonych Rzymian. Ani chwili nie wątpił w zwycięstwo, byle tylko znalazł woźnicę nie tylko zręcznego w swej sztuce, ale silnego duchem, bo jego rumaki ulegną tylko potężnej sile woli. Na wstępie czekał go bolesny zawód, nie umiał zbyć tego sromu wzgardliwym uśmiechem i przestać na oddaleniu niezręcznego najemnika, jak uczyniłby człowiek z zachodniej cywilizacji. Nie, on, jako Arab, szejk swego pokolenia, dotknięty był w najdroższych swych uczuciach, wpadł w srogi gniew i wzniecił tak straszliwy wrzask w swym otoczeniu, że rozbrzmiewało nim powietrze. W tej też chwili nowe zjawisko zajęło uwagę widzów. Na torze ukazał się wóz odmienny od poprzednich, bo konie i woźnica były już przystrojone tak, jak miały wystąpić w cyrku we właściwym dniu wyścigów. Wyścigi bowiem, które się w gaju Dafny odbywały, były raczej próbą innych, które miasto miało urządzić na cześć konsula. Wóz, jakiego w starożytnym świecie używano, miał dwa niskie koła na szerokich osiach, dźwigające otwarte z tyłu pudło. Taki był pierwotny wóz, z czasem jednak zmysł artystyczny upięknił i zmienił go w pyszny rydwan. Woźnice byli przebiegli i ambitni. Zwykle używali pary koni w nadzwyczajnych tylko uroczystościach, jak igrzyska olimpijskie lub inne równie świetne występy, czwórkę. Dla odróżnienia konie zewnętrzne w zaprzęgu nazwano licowymi, wewnętrzne jarzmowymi. Z doświadczenia wiedzieli, że pierwszym warunkiem powodzenia była swoboda ruchów i dlatego też uprząż była nadzwyczaj prosta i lekka: składała się ona z rodzaju drewnianej ramy czy pierścienia okalającego szyję zwierzęcia, do której przytwierdzano uzdę i lejce. Do kierowania wozem służył kawałek okutego lub masztowego drzewa, umocowany poprzecznie przy, końcu dyszla i połączony z obręczą chomąt za pomocą lin przeciągniętych przez kółka u chomąt. Dotąd przypatrujący się tłum zachowywał się spokojnie; ostatni dopiero woźnica miał szczęście. W miarę jak się zbliżał do miejsca, z którego patrzył Ben-Hur, rosły głośne okrzyki, klaskanie w dłonie, co oczywiście zwracało uwagę na wóz i jego właściciela. Konie jarzmowe były czarne, licowe białe jak śnieg, a wszystkie cztery rzymskim obyczajem z ogonami krótko ustrzyżonymi, zaś w splecionych grzywach były żółte i czerwone wstążki. Nareszcie jadący zbliżył się o tyle, że go każdy dobrze mógł widzieć i musiał przyznać, że słusznie wzbudził tak wielki podziw. Już same koła wozu były arcydziełem w swoim rodzaju, silne sztaby żelaza okalały zresztą lekkie koła, których szprychy z zębów słoniowych ułożone zgodnie z ich naturalnym zgięciem nadawały tak pożądanego pędu. Dzwon koła z błyszczącego hebanu przytrzymywały brązowe skuwki, osie zaś, stosownie do całości koła, zdobiły fantastyczne łby tygrysie. Pudło wozu było z pozłacanej wikliny. Oczywiście, że piękne konie i wóz zwróciły uwagę Ben-Hura i na woźnicę. Początkowo dokładnie nie widział Ben-Hur ani twarzy, ani całej postaci, a jednak nie była mu obca, przypominała kogoś z dawnego minionego czasu. Któż to może być? myślał ciągle, aż nareszcie wóz zbliżył się truchtem. Po przyjęciu i po wspaniałości wozu można było sądzić, że woźnica był albo ulubieńcem rządu albo księciem. Nie było to nieprawdopodobne, bo i królowie nie wstydzili się ubiegać o wieniec przeznaczony dla zwycięzcy. Wszak Neron i Kommodus poświęcali się sztuce powożenia, toteż Ben-Hur zbliżył się do poręczy oddzielającej siedzących od tłumu i patrzył pełen powagi, ale i wzruszenia. Teraz ujrzał postać jadącego w całym jej wdzięku. Nie jechał sam, towarzyszył mu, stosownie do praw, mąż zwany w języku greckim myrtiios, będący zwykle namiętnym zwolennikiem wyścigów. Ben-Hur mógł widzieć tylko woźnicę, który stał na wozie kilka razy opasany lejcami; a była to naprawdę piękna postać! Okrywała go jasno czerwona tunika, w prawej ręce trzymał bicz, w drugiej, trochę wzniesionej i wyciągniętej, lejce. Postawa woźnicy była zręczna i pełna życia, a oklaski i okrzyki przyjmował z posągową obojętnością. Ben-Hur stał także jak posąg, ale skamieniały ze wzruszenia, przeczucie i pamięć nie zawiodły go - woźnicą był Messala! Wybór koni, wytworność wozu, postawa, śmiałość woźnicy - więcej - zimny, ostry wyraz i orle rysy - przekonały Ben-Hura, że nic się nie zmieniło w Messali, że był on zawsze równie zarozumiały, jak odważny, równie ambitny, lekceważący i drwiący z najświętszych rzeczy. Gdy Ben-Hur zszedł z trybuny, jakiś Arab wstał i zawołał: Ludzie Wschodu i Zachodu, słuchajcie! Pozdrawia was zacny szejk Ilderim! Przywiódł on tutaj czwórkę rumaków wiodącą ród od koni mądrego Salomona, aby się ścigał z najlepszymi. Potrzebuje silnego męża, który by nimi kierował, a kto się z tego ku zadowoleniu pana mego wywiąże, tego obsypie bogactwem. - Tu - i tam w mieście, gdzie tylko gromadzą się dzielni, ogłoście wieść tę. Tak mówi mój pan, szejk Ilderim Dobrotliwy! Ogłoszenie wywołało wielkie wzruszenie, wśród tłumu i pod namiotami, a niebawem rozniosło się w całej Antiochii. Ben-Hur wodził oczyma od szejka do herolda, a Malluch przypuszczał przez chwilę - że polecony mu młodzieniec zechce się podjąć sprawy. - Odetchnął więc, gdy ten się odwrócił do niego i zapytał: - Zacny Malluchu, dokądże teraz się zwrócimy? - Jeślibyś chciał iść śladem tych, co pierwszy raz zwiedzają te miejsca, należałoby ci pójść posłuchać wyroczni i dowiedzieć się swej przyszłości - odparł zapytany. - Mówisz, że mógłbym się zapytać o moją przyszłość, jest w tym coś, co trąci pogaństwem, jednakże chodźmy do bogini. - Nie lękaj się, synu Ariusza, boginie Apollina łatwo te rzeczy urządzają. Nie potrzebujesz wdawać się w rozmowę mistyczną z Pytią lub Sybillą, ale kupisz liść papirusowy, świeżo zerwany, a gdy go zanurzysz w wodę pewnego źródła, wyczytasz na nim swą przyszłość. Widocznie rzecz ta straciła urok dla Ben-Hura, bo rzekł posępnie: - Są ludzie, którzy nie mają co troszczyć się o swoją przyszłość. - Wolisz więc iść do świątyni? - Świątynie te są greckie? - Tak je zowią, bo są na grecki sposób zbudowane. - Helleni są mistrzami w sztukach pięknych, ale w architekturze wolą piękno ściśle w formę ujęte niż wdzięk rozmaitości i dlatego wszystkie ich świątynie są do siebie podobne. Jak się zwie krynica, o której mówiłeś? - Kastalia. - Słynie ona w całym świecie, chodźmy ją zwiedzić. W czasie drogi mógł Malluch przypatrzeć się swemu towarzyszowi i zauważyć, że jego poprzednia swoboda znikła zupełnie. Nie zwracał uwagi na przechodniów, ani podziwiał piękne rzeczy, mijał je milcząco i w jakimś uroczystym spokoju. Messala zajmował myśli Ben-Hura i wydawało mu się, że zaledwie godzinę temu, jak go oderwano od matki, że nie dawniej, jak przed godziną Rzymianie zrabowali i opieczętowali dom jego ojców! Stanęły mu przed oczyma owe lata pozbawione nadziei - spędzone na galerze, gdzie przy bezmyślnej pracy nie miał innego marzenia, innej myśli, jak zemstę. W tej zemście pierwsze miejsce zajmował Messala. Dla Gratusa, myślał sobie, może jeszcze znalazłbym iskrę litości, ale dla Messali nigdy! Chcąc wzmocnić swe postanowienie, przypomniał sam sobie: Któż, jeśli nie on wskazał nas prześladowcom? kto, jeśli nie on, gdym błagał o pomoc - nie dla siebie - wyśmiał mnie i odstąpił w nieszczęściu? On, i zawsze on! Toteż i marzenia kończył zawsze Ben-Hur jedną i tą samą prośbą: o Panie, dobry Boże Ojców moich, daj mi w dniu, w którym go spotkam, zemstę godną mnie i jego. Teraz spotkali się. - Może uczucia młodzieńca byłyby litościwszymi i mniej gorzkimi, gdyby spotkał Messalę w nędzy i poniżeniu, ale tak nie było, przeciwnie, spotkał go wśród przepychu i zaszczytów. Co Malluch brał za chwilowe niezadowolenie, było raczej rozmyślaniem nad tym. gdzie mu przyjdzie spotkać się z Messalą, i w jaki sposób uczyni to spotknie pamiętnym. Powoli doszli do alei wysadzonej dębami, była ona miejscem wygodnym dla przechadzających się w tę i ową stronę. Tu podążali konni, tam piesi, ówdzie niewolnicy, niosący kobiety w lektykach. Od czasu do czasu pędziły z szumem wozy. Aleja ta schodziła z lekka w dół ku pięknej zielonej dolinie, na której z jednej strony stała ściana. Tu ujrzeli słynną Kastalską krynicę. Z niemałym trudem przecisnęli się przez zbite szeregi tłumu, a Ben-Hur ujrzał strumień czystej wody, który szumiąc i pieniąc się tryskał ze skały i wpadał w czarny, marmurowy zbiornik zakończony lejkiem, w którym ginęły spienione wody. W pobliżu zbiornika, pod niewielkim wyżłobieniem w skale, siedział stary, z siwą brodą, zakapturzony kapłan, prawdziwy typ pustelnika. Patrząc na otaczające go tłumy, trudno by zgadnąć, co je tu przywiodło - czy źródło, czy też kapłan. Widzieli go wszyscy, i on widział i słyszał ich wszystkich, ale z ust jego nikt słowa nie usłyszał. Od czasu do czasu ktoś z przechodniów podawał mu monetę, a on w zamian dawał, mrugając przebiegle oczami, liść papirusowy. Obdarowany spieszył zanurzyć liść w wodzie krynicy, a gdy go wyjął, niósł na słońce i w jego promieniach czytał na powierzchni papirusu wierszowany napis. Jeszcze Ben-Hur nie zdołał zasięgnąć rady wyroczni, a nowi i wielce zajmujący goście przybywali od strony łąki. Przybycie ich wzbudziło podziw i ciekawość wszystkich zgromadzonych, a także i Ben- Hura. Konny jeździec wiódł najpierw wielkiego i białego jak śnieg wielbłąda, a ten dźwigał na sobie wielki, purpurowy, złotem przetykany namiot, szeroko nakrywający tył zwierzęcia. Dwaj inni konni ludzie z wysokimi dzidami w ręku, postępowali z wolna za wielbłądem. - Cóż to za szczególny wielbłąd! - rzekł ktoś z tłumu. - To przybywa jakiś obcy książę - zauważył inny. - Raczej król. - Król jechałby na słoniu! - Wielbłąd - i to biały - rzekł ktoś inny. Na Apollina, przyjaciele, przybywający to nie książęta ani królowie, ale jak widzicie to kobiety, a zdaje się, że jest ich dwie. Gdy tak się o nich spierają, zbliżyli się cudzoziemcy. Wielbłąd równie był piękny z bliska jak z daleka i nikt z patrzących nie widział nigdy większego i wspanialszego zwierzęcia. Miał śliczne, czarne oczy, a sierść białą i delikatną, budowa zaś zachwycała znawców giętkością i wyrobionymi muskułami. Któż widział kiedy równie cicho stąpającego wielbłąda! Jakże go zdobi ten dom cały jedwabny, złotymi poszyty frędzlami? A jak cudnie dzwonią drobne dzwoneczki uprzęży, gdy postępuje cicho i lekko jakby nie czuł żadnego ciężaru. Nic dziwnego, że oczy wszystkich zwrócone na przybyłych, zdawały się pytać, kim byli owi nieznajomi - kobieta i mężczyzna pod baldachimem. Jeśli starzec ten był księciem to zaprawdę nikt nie mógłby czasowi zarzucić niesprawiedliwości lub względności dla możnych tego świata. Patrząc na twarz wychylającą się spod turbanu, zapadłą i chudą, z cerą mumii, tak że nie można z niej było wyczytać, jakiej narodowości był cudzoziemiec, miało się żywy dowód, że dla wszystkich, bez różnicy stanu, jest kres życia. Jedynym cenniejszym przedmiotem, który miał na sobie, był kosztowny szal. Kobieta towarzysząca starcowi siedziała wschodnim obyczajem cała w przejrzystych otulona zasłonach. Powyżej łokcia na obnażonych pięknych ramionach błyszczały naramienniki kształtu zwiniętej żmii. Na palcach opartej o namiot ręki połyskiwały pierścienie, a delikatnie zakończone paznokcie świeciły barwą perłowej masy. Głowę jej zdobiła przejrzysta siatka przetykana koralami i monetami podtrzymująca śliczne czarne włosy. Z wzniesionego siedzenia patrzyła na zgromadzonych ludzi i tak im się bacznie przypatrywała, że zdawała się nie spostrzegać ciekawości, jaką swą osobą wzniecała i wbrew przyjętemu w wyższych stanach zwyczajowi, nie zasłaniała twarzy. A była to zaiste piękna twarz. Lica jej świeże i młode, cera ni tak biała jak u Greczynki, ni śniada jak u Rzymianki; raczej jak południowe słońce, przyświecające falom Nilu, a rumieniec, jak światło czerwonego płomyka, krasił jej lica. Przyjęty na Wschodzie zwyczaj czernienia powiek, powodował, że jej oczy już i tak duże wydawały się jeszcze większymi. Przez wpół otwarte usta ukazywały się lśniące białością zęby. Jeśli do tego dodać wdzięk, z jakim się zachowywała, przyznać trzeba, że była prawdziwie piękna. Widocznie tak ludzie, jak miejsce podobały się pięknej pani, bo powiedziała kilka słów do na wpół ubranego Etiopczyka, który jej towarzyszył, a ten zawiódł wielbłąda bliżej krynicy i kazał mu uklęknąć, po czym wziął kubek z jej ręki i podszedł go napełnić u zdroju. Równocześnie rozległ się turkot kół i tętent pędzących koni. Z krzykiem przerażenia poczęli wszyscy uciekać, chroniąc się przed końskimi kopytami. - Baczność! - krzyknął Malluch - Rzymianin chce nas przejechać. Ben-Hur zwrócił się w stronę, skąd dochodził hałas i ujrzał pędzącego Messalę na swoim wozie zaprzężonym w piękną czwórkę prosto na tłum otaczający źródło. Tym razem ujrzał go jeszcze wyraźniej i bliżej. Ludzie rozbiegając się w różne strony, odsłonili wielbłąda, który, mimo że kopyta końskie już go prawie dosięgały, leżał najspokojniej; widocznie tak był przez długie lata pieszczony, że nie znal niebezpieczeństwa. Etiopczyk załamywał ręce, a starzec w namiocie myślał o ucieczce, ale złamany wiekiem, a także i dla powagi, która u niego stała się już drugą naturą, nie ruszył się z miejsca. Kobiety omal nie stratowano, gdy Ben-Hur najbliżej stojący, zawołał na Messalę: - Stój! Patrz, gdzie jedziesz! Patrycjusz śmiał się, Ben-Hur widząc, że jedyny ratunek jest w szybkim działaniu, podbiegł do wozu i chwycił za uzdę lewego konia od jarzma, wołając: Tak to mało cenisz życie ludzkie, psie rzymski! Włożywszy całą siłę, wstrzymał na miejscu rozhukane rumaki; wóz się zachwiał i o mało się nie wywrócił. Messala nieomal nie podzielił losu myrtilosa, swego towarzysza, który spadł z wozu jak kloc na ziemię. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo tak szybko minęło, tłum wybuchnął śmiechem. Teraz dopiero wyszła na jaw bezprzykładna bezczelność Rzymianina, który rozluźniwszy lejce okalające go w pasie, zebrał je w jedną rękę i zsiadłszy z wozu, zbliżył się do wielbłąda. Tu spojrzał na Ben-Hura i rzekł, zwracając się do starca i do kobiety. - Błagam was o przebaczenie - błagam oboje. Zwię się Messala i klnę się na starą matkę ziemię, że nie widziałem ani was, ani wielbłąda. Co zaś się tyczy tych ludzi, to może za wiele ufałem mej zręczności, bo chciałem się zabawić ich kosztem, a tymczasem oni się śmieją ze mnie. Niechaj i tak będzie. Łaskawe spojrzenie i obojętny gest, z jakim wskazał otaczających, zgodne były ze słowami i podobały się wszystkim. Zrobiła się cisza, bo każdy chciał słyszeć, czy jeszcze co nie powie, co widząc Messala, kontent ze zwycięstwa, kazał towarzyszowi odjechać z wozem, a sam zwrócił się do niewiasty, mówiąc: - Kim jest dla ciebie ten czcigodny mąż, o którego przebaczenie, jeślim go jeszcze nie otrzymał, z pokorą upraszam; jesteś jego córką? Ona nie odparła nic. - Na Pallas, piękna jesteś! Oby Apollo nie omylił się. biorąc cię za tę ukochaną, którą utracił! Jakiż kraj nazywasz ojczystym? Nie odwracaj oblicza, w twoim oku goreje słońce Indii, a kąty ust twoich zdobią wszelkie krasy egipskiej miłości. Nie zwracaj oczu na tamtego niewolnika, raczej, piękna pani, okaż mnie miłosierdzie; powiedz, że otrzymałem przebaczenie. Podczas gdy mówił te słowa, zwróciła się do Ben-Hura pytając go z uśmiechem: - Nie raczysz się zbliżyć? Gdy uczynił zadość życzeniu, mówiła dalej: - Weź ten kubek i napełnij go u źródła, bo ojciec mój spragniony jest. - Sługą twym jestem - odparł Ben-Hur, a spełniwszy rozkaz, stanął naprzeciw Messali. Wejrzenia ich skrzyżowały się, wzrok Żyda pełen był nienawiści. Rzymianina zaś tryskał swobodą i zuchwalstwem. - O pani, równie piękna jak okrutna! - rzekł Messala kłaniając się jej ręką. - Jeśli cię Apollo nie porwie w wyższe regiony, ujrzysz mnie niebawem. Nie znam twej ojczyzny, nie wiem więc na jakiego zakląć cię boga i jakiemu cię polecić, wzywam więc wszelakie bogi i im cię oddaję! Ponieważ właśnie myrtiios nadjeżdżał z wozem, poszedł w tamtą stronę. Oczy kobiety towarzyszyły mu i nie było w nich śladu urazy. Przyjęła podaną przez Ben-Hura wodę, ojciec wypił, a ona do ust swoich przytknąwszy kubek, przychylając się z wdziękiem pełnym czaru, podała go Ben-Hurowi. - Przyjm, prosimy, tę czarę, pełna jest błogosławieństw - a wszystkie dla ciebie! W tej chwili wielbłąd dźwignął się, stanął na nogi i ruszył, a starzec dodał jeszcze, zwracając się do Ben-Hura: - Zbliż się - a gdy ten z uszanowaniem przystąpił, mówił dalej: - Oddałeś dziś przysługę cudzoziemcowi. Jeden jest tylko Bóg, w Jego imieniu dziękuję ci. Jestem Baltazar Egipcjanin. W wielkim gaju palmowym opodal wioski Dafny, mieszka szejk Ilderim Dobrotliwy w namiotach, a my jesteśmy jego gośćmi. Szukaj nas tam, otrzymasz gościnne i wdzięczne przyjęcie. Ben-Hur słuchał z pokorą czystego głosu starca i podziwiał szlachetną godność jego zachowania. Ścigając wzrokiem za odjeżdżającymi, zobaczył raz jeszcze Messalę, równie wesołego i obojętnego, jak pierwej.